Growing Up Cullen
by S3CR3T
Summary: When Bella is 8 her parents are killed, Carslie finds her in the woods bloody and injered. With out any living relitives Bella lives with the cullens. R&R ON A BREAK FOR THE TIME BEING!
1. Hello, my name is Edward

I heard gun shots from down stairs, the explosion of a bullet, and the tail end of my mother's scream. The noise woke me up. I climbed out of bed and stood at the top of the stairs that led down to the front door. At the bottom there was a trail of blood leading away from the foyer.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I called from the bottom of the steps. I felt sick to my stomach from the smell of blood, but I still followed the trail and found my dad in the kitchen.

"Bella!" My dad gasped. He was standing next to my mother's corpse, pointing his gun at a strongly built man, covered in black who was doing the same to my father. "Run out of the house! Go to the neighbors and tell them to call 9-1-1!"

In a flash the uncaring man covered in black twitched his finger and released a bullet that plowed right in to the forehead of my father. My eyes over flowed with tears. This was all too much for a fourth grader to take. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't think. All I could do was see my dead parents on the floor and smell the stomach-churning smell of blood. The man turned to me and held the gun a few feet away from my forehead. I begin to panic and try to run but I slipped in a puddle of blood. I didn't care how badly I smelled, I ran to the broken back door that led to the woods as fast as I could. I kept running; I didn't look back.

There was a full moon that night, making it easier to navigate in the woods, but not much easier. I still managed to trip over a rock and skin my knees. My over-sized t-shirt and shorts reeked of blood and my legs ached from running. I decided I was far enough away from the house to stop for a while after about a half- hour of escaping. I sat down at the bottom of a tall tree for a few minutes before I started hearing noises. I took that as a sign to start running again. I didn't get very far before falling again. I stepped into a hole the wrong way, causing my knee to hit a rock. I tried to get up but moving sent a wave of pain up my leg.  
"Please," I sobbed. "Someone help!" I heard the same tussling sound as before.

Out of the bushes appeared a white man with blond hair. "Help." I begged.  
The man took out a silver cell phone from his pocket and dialed.

"Alice, I've found a girl in the forest." He paused for a moment. "Alright, if you could be so kind as to take Jasper out of the house, she is covered in blood." He paused once more before hanging up.

The man walked over to me slowly, as if not to scare me. He picked me up as gently as he could, trying not to move my leg. He was extremely cold; there was almost no difference between the night air and his hands.

"We will be home in a few seconds." He said in a soothing voice.

Sooner than I expected, the bitter cold air turned warm and he set me down on a small table. His hands flashed to my leg and started moving my knee as he studied my reactions.

"Well, it's just bruised. It's going to hurt for the rest of the night. I'm going to wrap it and put some ice on it." He turned around to grab the gauze just as the beeper on his belt went off, "An emergency." He said to himself. "Edward, could you please finish up wrapping our guest?" He said just a bit louder. In a blink of an eye a tall, Bronze haired boy appeared next to the blond man. The boy was as amazingly perfect as the blond man, if not more beautiful. The bronze hair boy was tense and still, not breathing or moving.  
"Self control, Edward. You can do it, son." The blond man patted Edward on his shoulder and left not a second after he did so. Edward only glanced to the blond man and stared back at me.

"Hello." Edward said with an obviously forced softness.

"Hi." I said back. I tried to avoid his solid gold eyes, focusing on his hair or any other part of his body. He approached me slowly, either trying not to scare me or something entirely different. Once he was near me he stopped breathing, or it seemed. He wrapped my knee slowly and kept his eyes off of my blood- covered face.

"I'm going to get some ice." He said with the same forced softness and walked out of the room with more grace then a swimming swan my friends loved.  
My friends! Will I ever see them again? Megan and Shelby. They were why I loved going to school so much. Now I'm stuck inside of a house full of people made of beauty and perfection. I felt like the outcast. "One of these things are not like the others." Ha.

Edward was back with a bag of ice and handed it to me.

"So," Edward started to talk. "How old are you?"

"I just turned 8." I smiled, trying to lighten to mood. "You?"

"17."

"Oh." I laid down on the empty desk.

"What?" He asked, looking at me for once.

"Nothing." I shut my eyes. I quickly fell asleep.

When I woke up the TV was showing the news. I was changed into a blue night gown, clean, and on the couch under a blanket. Edward was sitting at my feet, watching the screen.

"A few hours ago, a family of three were robbed and murdered. Here's Greg Balter with the details." The screen cut from a brown eyed, blond haired woman in her 40's to a heavy man in his 50's.

"Thanks Dian. Around 8 o'clock, Police chief Charlie swan and his wife, Renee Swan were shot to death in their own home. Their daughter, Bella Swan is now missing." The TV cut to one of my neighbors.

"It's a shame, a real shame. They were the nicest people you could ever want to meet. Bella was such a cutie. I hope they find her and whoever did this." The screen cut back to Dian.

"The funeral will be held at Sacred Heart Catholic Church this Sunday." The TV clicked off. Tears blinded my vision and I started to sob. I could feel Edward's cold arms around me, pulling me to his chest. The way he smelled made me dizzy, but I felt better in his arms.

"It's ok." He rocked back and forth. "It's ok. They're in a better place." He kissed the top of my head.

"I miss them." I choked out.

"I know." He kissed my head again.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and sobbed into his shirt until I fell asleep again.


	2. What the hey now?

Bella is 6 in chapters 1-3 cause that is as far as I got in writing.

* * *

Alice gave me a bath, I refused politely the first two times but gave in shortly due to the fact that I was tired and it was about one in the mourning. After the bath I was clothed for bed and given the options of Alice's room or Edward's room to sleep in. It wasn't hard to choose where to sleep; Edward carried me to his room so I didn't really have a choice. I promised Alice that I would sleep in her room the next night if she wanted me to and in response she just smiled.

Edward folded back the covers and laid me on the bed to tuck me in.

"Good night Bella." He said before he kissed my fore head. "Just call if you're in need of anything."

I smiled and closed my eyes until I heard the door shut.

It took me a while to fall asleep. There wasn't really anything keeping me up. There was an eerie silence through out the house; I knew that no one was sleeping, Alice had briefly told me about the basics of being a vampire when I was in the bath. I think I was just lonely. I wanted to cry but I wasn't sure why. The trauma of losing my parents hadn't set in yet and nothing else bad had happened to me recently. I laid down and silently let myself cry till I slept , trying to make as little noise as possible to keep from any one to come up.

That night I dreamt up a memory of the day before. I was at school and my class had been let out for recess. I was swinging with my three friends, Lilly, Ally and Sarah. We were talking about random things that came to our minds, changing topics every other word. Ally blurted out something about her older sister Jan and how she liked Edward. That was the only topic that we talked about for the rest of recess.

"What does he look like?" Lilly asked as she jumped off the swing.

"I don't know! I've never seen him!" Ally said as she followed Lilly's lead.

"Did she say anything about him?" Sarah asked and walked over to my swing. Lilly and Ally came over to me too.

"She did say that he was tall and had bronze hair." Ally counted on her fingers.

"What does bronze hair look like?" Sarah asked.

"Like a shinny penny." Lilly nodded.

The dream was interrupted by a bright light and a musical voice.

"Bella, time to go to school." Cooed the voice.

I sat up in a daze and reached over to where my clothes would normally be to feel nothing but the bed spread.

"Oh" I mumbled and laid back down. A short breeze messed up my hair then the voice was back.

"Sorry about that." The voice said sweetly. I cracked my eyes opened to see Alice smiling at me.

"It's alright." I smiled back. She left me to change in the room. After I was done I put my clothes away and went down stairs.

"Good morning, Bella." Emmett called from the couch. Edward came over and picked me up.

"Are you hungry Bella?" He asked. I nodded 'yes' right before my stomach growled. That made Edward smile which triggered my smile. He set me down at the kitchen table and made me breakfast. After I was done, every one except Esme left to go to school, Carsile already left for work early in the morning.

Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper took Rosalie's red convertible. Edward took me over to his silver Volvo and locked me into place in the back seat.

"Do you know where to go?" I asked.

"Yep. Alice told me where to go last night when you were sleeping." He nodded.

"How did she know?" I asked.

"Well there is an Elementary school not far away from our high school so we looked into it. Low and behold it was the one you went to."

I was silent for a few minutes. "Do you know Jan Wilkins?" I asked randomly.

"Yes. I have English with her. Why?"

"She's Ally's older sister. Yesterday she was talking about how Jan liked you." I clapped my hands over my mouth. "Don't tell any one I said that! Ally won't be happy if she finds out that I told you!"

He laughed and turned off the car. "I won't tell a sole." He promised and turned to face me. "I'll pick you up after school. Have a nice day."

I hopped out of the car with my back pack. "You too." I said before shutting the door.

Lilly was in the car in front of us. She met me at the front door to start the questioning.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen."

"Where's your mom?"

I stopped when we reached my locker. "She had to go into work early."

"What about your dad?"

"He never drops me off."

"True."

Ally walked over to us. "Edward dropped you off?" she asked.

"Yeah." I said as I put my backpack away.

"You didn't tell him anything did you?" Ally asked.

"Of coarse not!" I tried to lie. Lilly walked away for she knew that there was going to be a fight.

"Bella!"

"It just slipped out!"

"Things like that don't just slip out, Bella!"

"He said he wouldn't say any thing."

She thought about that for a second. "Are you sure he won't say any thing?" she asked.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"That's good." She sighed.

The bell rang to start the day. My day carried out normally, like nothing happened last night. Classes sped by and Recess came faster then expected.

Sarah, Lilly, Ally and I met up by the swings as always but we were joined by Jacob Black. Jacob was a nice boy when he wanted to be but when he was mad you did best to clear out away from him.

"Bella can I talk to you?" he asked.

I nodded but and Jacob looked to my friends.

"Its about what happened last night." He whispered to me. I looked to my friends as if saying it was ok. They nodded and Jacob and I walked over near the trees.

"Bella, where did you spend the night last night?" He asked.

"At the Edward's house."

"My dad said that it wasn't safe for you there."

My face changed from content to angry in less then a second. "They are just like every one else, Jacob! I'm fine living there!"

"Bella, they are vampires! You know, as in drinking blood and killing people!"

"You know about that too?" I asked.

"Well yeah! My dad said that, that Edward guy killed people, hundreds of people! He drank people's blood, Bella! He could get you too!"

"But he won't, Jacob! They eat animals, not humans!"

"Look Bella." He was clearly trying to hold back his anger. "My dad is coming to pick us up after school.

"No! Edward is going to come and get me! I'm not going home with you!"

Just then the teacher called for every one to come back inside. "_Thank goodness_" I thought to myself.


	3. Ha Ha Ha! No

How Jacob knows about the Cullens: Billy talks loudly on the phone when he is talking with Charlie. The subject of the Cullens came up one night and Jacob over heard it. Jacob didn't know about Edward killing people or if they really were vampires, he just brought it up because he wanted to scare Bella into living with him and Billy.

at Hannah: You are coming in shortly.

Quick fact: I based little Bella off of my 6 year old cousin. lol

* * *

The day passed more slowly now because of the rift between Jacob and me. I couldn't wait to go home now and I hopped that Edward would be one of the first people in line for the pick up.

"Bella Swan." My teacher called with an annoyed voice.

"Yes Mrs. Thomson?" I asked.

"Well, you know the answer to 7 plus 3?"

I looked up at the board. We were working on Adding and Subtraction.

"10." A voice whispered to me. I looked over at a boy with light brown curly hair and a scar near his right eye. His name was Chris. He came in the middle of the year and most of the girls liked him. There was a rumor going around that he liked me, but I don't think that's true, he was too cute to like me.

"10." I answered Mrs. Thompson. "Thanks, Chris." I smiled to him.

"Any time." He smiled back.

The class continued and I stayed more alert. Pretty soon the day was over and it was time to head home.

"Do you think we'll be able to see Edward?" Lilly asked.

I gave her a 'are-you-kidding-me' looked and replied. "Don't tell me you like him! Lil's, we're only 6. He's like 11 years older then us!"

"No! Not like that! I just wanna know what he looks like!" She gasped then turned the attention to me. "Do you like Chris?"

Well that caught me off guard. "What?"

"You liking Chris? Is it true?"

"Why? Does he like me?"

"I think so."

"Well that's crazy talk."

We were finally outside. Lilly and I joined our group of friends.

"Do you see his car?" Ally asked me. I looked around in the carpool line his car was the first one in line. How did I know that it was going to be like that?

"He's the first one up." I said. As I was turning around to my friends I spotted a red truck, Jacob's father's red truck. "You want to come with me to the car?"

"Why?" Sarah asked.

"To see Edward!" Lillly giggled.

I picked up my bag and walked quickly to the silver car at the head of the line. Edward rolled down the window as I came to the car with my friends.

"Are you Edward?" Ally asked, ducking to see his face.

Edward just nodded and popped the trunk. I put my stuff in and got into the back of the Volvo.

"Bye girls! See you tomorrow!" I waved and smiled, trying not to make it look cheesy.

"Why are you dropping off and picking up Bella?" Ally asked before glaring at me.

Edward looked at her this time. "Her mother was promoted and works a little later now so I pick her up and drop her off. Now if you'll excuse us, I really need to be getting her home." He said as he rolled up the windows.

We began driving home. For the first few minutes it was silent but Edward broke it by asking me how my day was.

"Jacob Black said that his dad was going to make me move to their home." I said in a worried tone. My eyes started to fill with tears. Even though I haven't been with the Cullens for more then a day I didn't want to leave them. I knew that they were good people, or vampires and I didn't want to believe what Jacob said about Edward. There was no way a vampire who would save someone could be capable of killing so many people.

"Well, would you like to stay with them instead of us?" Edward asked. He sounded hurt in a way, which reflected back to me.

"No! Jacob is gross and mean to me!" A tear glided down my face.

"Then I won't let him take you." The hurt tone changed to a more determined one and I felt a lot safer.

The quick drive to home was over. I jumped out of the car and ran inside with my back pack up to Edward's room.

As I was running up the steps, the doorbell rang and I froze.

"They're here!' Alice called from the kitchen.

I looked to Edward with worried eyes and he ran me over to the couch. I turned my face into his chest and he ran his fingers through my hair, calming me. I was on the verge of crying when Carsile opened the door and welcomed Jacob and Billy in.

"How can we help you, Billy?" Carsile asked, a little to politely for my current feelings.

"We're going to need Bella to come with us." Billy said in his rough voice. "Charlie told me that if anything happened to him that Bella would have to come and live with my son, Jacob, and myself."

Edward took me off of his lap and walked into the conversation, frustrated that Billy was trying to take me away.

"I cannot let you do that." Edward said beside Carsile.

"And why is that?" Billy folded his arms.

"She clearly doesn't want to leave with you two." Edward said harshly.

Billy glared at him for a moment then spoke. "So what your saying is that Bella would rather stay with a group of vampires then us?" He was shocked.

I giggled at the look on his face. Billy flashed a glance towards me then looked back at Edward.

"Yes." Edward smiled. Billy was furious.

"Well you better keep your fangs away from her! I'll be checking in every few weeks so don't think you'll get rid of me that easily." Billy nearly yelled.

"Then we'll see you later." Edward escorted Billy and Jacob out of the house.

I jumped off the couch and ran to Edward. He picked me up and kissed my forehead.

"Thank you." I whispered. "I don't want to leave you guys."

"I know, Bella."

* * *

Its short. I know. Sorry for the long wait for the update?

This is kind of a filler chapter cause there are some important things that needed to be put in. Yes Chris will be important later. FAST FORWARD NEXT CHAPTER! She will be 13 :D


	4. time skip

**I don't own Twilight. (but lets just pretend, kay?)**

* * *

Edward's party wasn't like a traditional party. It was more like a family reunion with out the "Oh my goodness! You've grown!" or any other embarrassing remarks that over bearing family members would give. We all just sat in the living room and talked for an hour or so to catch up on their lives. Edward didn't need to read my mind to tell that I was bored.

"You can invite Hannah over if you'd like." He said to me in a low voice.

I glanced over to Esme who was still smiling from Emmett's story of how he managed to pull a prank on someone. "Are you sure it will be alright?" I asked not wanting to ruin Esme's fun by inviting some one over.

"I don't think she will mind." Edward smiled.

I hugged him then ran upstairs to call Hannah.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hey. Can you come over?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll be over in a few minutes." She said quickly then hung up.

Hannah was at the door two minutes later. She was really happy about something, I'm guessing the party but before I had time to ask her she pulled me upstairs.

"Bella! There's going to be a party tomorrow night!" She squealed.

"Yeah, I know. I got the e-mail too." I sat down on my bed.

"You are going weather you like it or not."

"I wasn't really planing on refusing, Alice and Rosalie are making me and the guys go."

"Ok. So what are you going to wear?" She asked facing my closet.

"Jeans, a t-shirt and shoes. "

"Its a pool party. You need a bathing suit too."

"One piece then."

"Why? You are hot Bella." She pulled out a lime green and white bikini and put it on my dresser. She dug into the closet and found a green t-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans that were ripped at the knees, which she also put on the dresser. "How do you have so many pieces of jewelry and all you wear is that locket and earrings?" She said as she ducked down to look at my jewelry box.

"Alice spoils me. My locket has sentimental value, Edward gave it to me for my seventh birth day." I said and touched the cold, smooth exterior.

"Uh-huh." Was her reply. She was too busy looking though the different compartments in the huge jewelry box that was in one of the shelves in my closet. "What about these?" She asked and held up a pair of black stair earrings.

"I don't know. You're going to choose any ways."

She put them down on my bed on my green shirt. "I really think you should wear a hat and some black pumps." She looked at me, picturing the outfit in her head, I didn't need Edward's gift to know that.

"I'm going to die if I wear any kind of high heel shoe and why a hat? I think my hare looks fine the way it is." I crossed my arms in frustration.

"You'd look cute in a hat, Bells. Trust me. Fine, no heels. Still your going to need a black shoe."

"I should have flats on the floor."

She grabbed them and the other clothes on my bed and made me change. After the outfit was Ok'd by Hannah she left to go home. I changed back in to my regular clothes and laid down on my bed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep a few minutes after my head hit the pellow.

There were three black figures with crimson red eyes that looked like they could kill you just by thinking about it, not needing to move to inflict pain on someone. I was scared out of my mind. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster every second that passed. I looked to my left, a move I shouldn't have made, there was a purple fire it was across the black room I could feel the heat on my skin and the sweet smell in the air. I shuddered. A crashing sound came from my right and I jumped, turning my head to what happened. Edward was crouched in a position to kill, lips pulled back over his snow white teeth. A roar that should have belonged to a Jaguar ripped through his teeth. His eyes were a shiny gold, burning with hate as he stared at the tall red eyed being in the middle.

"Don't you come near her!" He snarled.

Her? There was some one else here? I turned to see who was behind Edward. A fair haired, tan woman stood at least ten feet behind Edward, knees trembling from what she saw. She was beautiful but not as wonderful looking as Rosalie or Alice. I stood up and ran to her, trying not to fall as I usually would.

"You need to run!" I said trying not to bring any attention to us. The lady ignored me. "Hey! You need to leave! Its for your own good!" I yelled. Still, the lady didn't say anything. I put my hand out to touch her and gasped when it went through her shoulder. I was a ghost here. She couldn't see me or hear me.

A small girl with the same crimson eyes appeared out of no were and stood next to the far right one.

"Master?" The girl asked in a high voice that rang like bells.

"Yes, Jane, now." The male voice replied with a smile on his voice. The small child smiled towards the lady and myself. The lady collapsed to the ground, screaming in pain with her fingers intertwined in her long blond hair. Edward turned to us, his eyes held so much pain I could feel my eyes start to water. Faster then I had time to react, the middle red eyed male crouched and tackled Edward with a deafening boom.

I jolted up, back in my bed now, and screamed as tears ran down my face. Edward was sitting on my bed in less then a second.

"Whats wrong Bella?" He asked in a troubled voice. I shook my head. I couldn't form words to describe what happened. "Bella?" He asked again, wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. "Its okay Bella, I'm here." He whispered into my hair.  
xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I woke up again three hours later to the smell of eggs and the sound of Emmett's thunder-like laughing. I walked down stairs dazed, I could feel sticky lines on my face where the tears were.

"What was with the screaming? Monster under your bed?" Emmett teased me. I ignored the remark and made my way over to the kitchen table. I silently sat down and ate with out saying a word. I didn't notice that Edward, Alice and Esme were sitting near me until I was done.

"Is every thing alright Bella?" Esme asked, putting her ice cold hand on my shoulder. I nodded, not meeting anyone's gaze."Okay then. Just tell us if you want to talk or something." I nodded again and went up stairs.

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

I didn't mean to be anit-social to my family. The dream was too real, like it was really happening. I didn't exactly cheer up when Hannah called and asked me about the party, again, but it did help me to start talking again. It also didn't hurt when Edward started playing my favorite music to try and lure me out of the room. I eventually came out when he started playing 'You Are The Moon' by The Hush Sound.

"Hey." I said, sitting on the black couch inside.

"Hey." He retorted and sat next to me. I leaned on him and put my legs up on the couch. "Are you okay now?" He put his arm around me.

"I'm alright. You?"

"I'm better now that you've come out of you're room. What was the dream about?"

I said nothing for about a half a minute. "It wasn't a dream, more like a nightmare."

"Oh." He commented. "Well, what happened?"

I hesitated again. Edward was easy to talk to and I told him almost everything. I wasn't sure how he was going to react to this though. "There were about 5 figures with red eyes, like the non-vegetarian vampires you told me about. They were all dressed in black. They looked like they could kill someone with out really moving. You were there and so was a girl. She looked like one of the girls you would find acting on one of the shows on MTV." I hugged his arm closer to my body. "I was creped out and fearing for my life." _and yours _I added in my head. "I was kinda pissed though. You were protecting the blond girl and mad as hell, growling and hissing like a Jaguar. I ran over the the girl and told her to run so you wouldn't get hurt but I was a ghost and she couldn't hear me." I sighed an began again a second or two later. "A small girl came out and did something to the blond, i didn't see what. You turned your back on them then some one went in to kill you." I felt tears coming to my eyes and whispered "Sorry."

"Don't fret, Bella. It was just a dream." He kissed the top of my head.


	5. Bad dream

I don't own twilight

* * *

_"Dark blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning and burning down" _My phone rang from across the hall. It was probably Hannah. I jumped off the couch, relieved to leave the awkwardness of the room while Edward thought about my dream.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"30 Minutes!" Hannah squealed!

30 minutes? How long was I out for? I walked back into Edward's room with my phone up to my ear and sat on the couch next to him.

"Any way, my mom wanted to know who you were going with."

"I'm going with Edward."

"Thought so. I'll see you there." She said before hanging up.

xXx

I we were dressed and out the door in under five minutes. It took a total of 20 minutes to walk there, my slow human pace slowed us down but Edward didn't seem to mind too much. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all took Emmett's jeep to get there. They didn't look bothered that they were one of the first ones there, unlike anyone human would have felt at a party, maybe that was just me. Around 8:20 the pool area was filled with people. The Mixer played upbeat songs and usually stopped the song right in the middle to switch to a new one.

"This is an awesome party!" Hannah had to yell to me, even though we were about a foot and a half away from each other. "I saw a lot of guys from our school here."

"Thats weird." I yelled back.

"Some were eyeing you!" She giggled.

I looked over to Edward. There were two girls who were trying to get him to dance. "It looks like Edward has fans." I nodded in his direction. Hannah laughed but stopped when he looked her way. "Should we go save him?" I asked.

"No I think he has this covered." She turned back to me and her eyes widened. "We've got company!" She smiled, looking over my shoulder.

I turned to glance at a group of guys who were walking towards us. Two tall, muscular guys were leading a tall but not as muscular guy over in our direction. The boy had strong green eyes and dirty blond hair. I turned back to Hannah only to find that she ditched me. I turned back around and was less then a foot apart from the blushing boy. I had to tilt my head up to see his face.

"Um.." The boy started. He looked to his friends for encouragement but they left him. He laughed a nervous laugh and began again. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me. You sat out the other dances and you haven't been asked yet, have you?"

I looked over to Hannah and Edward with a question on my face. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Edward was standing, a little annoyed, starring at the boy in front of me. I looked back up at the boy and smiled. "That would be nice."

"Oh, My name is Chandler." He smiled and led me over to to two seats near the wall to wait for a slow song to come.

"Bella." I smiled at him.

"Do you live around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, my brother goes to collage here. We live fairly close by."

"Really? My sister goes to school here too!" He smiled a toothy smile and began again. "Who's your brother?"

"Edward." I nodded towards the angry statue.

"My sister has a major crush on him." He laughed.

"Who doesn't?" I rolled my eyes. As if on cue a slow song started to play.

"Fall for you, Secondhand Serenade." He smiled to himself and stood up. "You want to dance?" He asked and put out his hand.

_That was an Edward move._ I smiled and took his hand. He lead us to near the middle of the floor and placed his hands awkwardly on my hips and I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You have beautiful eyes." He smiled to me.

I let a giggle escape. "Thank you." I blushed. I wasn't necessarily attracted to him but he was cute, I had to admit. He seemed like a soccer or football player that would ask a blond cheerleader to dance, not a brunet book worm.

The mixer didn't let the song last long and cut it off before the bridge. I turned to walk to a fuming Edward and an overly excited Hannah.

"Whats up with him?" I asked Hannah.

"I don't know but he is pissed about something." She shrugged.

I decided to go find out myself. "Whats has you so pissed off?" I asked Edward.

He unclenched his teeth and glanced at me for a second. "Jacob Black."

"You rang?" A raspy voice said behind me. It was Jacob alright.

"Jake! Of all the nights you had to choose this one?" I complained.

"I didn't get the memo." He smiled. "Can we talk outside? Its really loud in here."

I nodded and was left the loud pool. "Whats up, Jake?"

"The usual, just coming to check up on you."

"I'm flattered but is that really necessary any more?"

"What you don't like me coming down every so often?" He fake sniffed. "I'm hurt!" He smiled and so did I.

"You know what I mean. Can't your dad trust the Cullens? Its been eight years!"

"Seven and, well, I don't know what my dad's problem is. I guess he is still a little mad that you didn't come to live with us."

"Jake, I'm not going to lie. You were such an jerk when we were little." I laughed.

Jake just smiled. "Those were the good old days."

I stood up smiling. "There's still a good hour of the party left. You can stay if you want."

"Nah. I'll pass. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I'm going to head back to the hotel." I stood up to hug me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. But definitely soon." I smiled.

The dance continued as if Jacob never came. Chandler greeted me awkwardly by the door, still a little shy for some reason. I shouldn't really be talking; I never actually talked to the guy except for the wait for our first slow dance. I tried to get Edward to dance with one of his many admirers but he always told me 'I'm alright. Go dance.' or 'I don't even know who she is.'. He really looked miserable here.

Lauren Gallaher, "the bitch of the area" Hannah calls her. Blond haired, blue eyed, 5"5', 100 pounds; Every boy's dream girl. She walked over to Edward for the fist time this evening with a plan in her head, get Edward. Hannah, Hannah's dance partner Jeremy, Chandler and myself were all having a pleasant conversation with Edward when she just decided to make herself part of our group.

"That's too funny!" Lauren giggled, failing to get Edward's attention.

We all looked at her like she was out of her mind. She giggled awkwardly but didn't leave, instead she moved closer to Edward.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to dance, just this once." She pouted her lips.

"If you don't mind, I've decided to sit this one out." Edward glanced at Lauren.

"Come on!" She begged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please. You haven't danced once this whole time."

I glared at Laurens back. Her forcefulness on Edward was starting to really annoy me.

"Lauren, not tonight. I'm not up for a dance right now." He sighed, prying her off of him.

"Later?" She asked and tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"We'll see." He turned his attention back to our small group.

Lauren drifted back over to her friends, bouncing as she told them that Edward would save a dance for her.

"OK Ladies and gents!" The DJ began. "Last slow song of the night."

I looked to Lauren and her friends expecting a head turn to Edward or something to suggest that she was waiting for him to come over and invite her to dance but still she was talking to her gal pal's about something.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Chandler tapped my shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" Hannah and Jeremy were still standing with us as if they were waiting for my answer.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to sit this one out." I replied. He nodded and led me over to the door.

The rest of the night was wonderful; walking around campus with Chandler made it wonderful. He was more charming when we were alone. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks more often then ever and my heart picking up it's beat with every minute.

"Where are you from?" I asked, wanting to break the silence.

"North Carolina." He said shortly before sitting down on a bench outside of the science building. I sat down next to him and looked up at his face. For a moment we just sat there with his arm around me not saying anything, kind of like an old movie. He turned to face me, leaning in and closing his eyes for a kiss. My cheeks burned with embarrassment before I closed my eyes, my heart racing.

"Bella?" Hannah yelled, perfect timing to ruin my first kiss.

Chandler and I opened our eyes. He smiled and kissed my cheek before I got up and ran to Hannah.


	6. Party

I don't own twilight

* * *

_"Dark blue, dark blue. Have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well, I'm here with you. I said the world could be burning and burning down" _My phone rang from across the hall. It was probably Hannah. I jumped off the couch, relieved to leave the awkwardness of the room while Edward thought about my dream.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone.

"30 Minutes!" Hannah squealed!

30 minutes? How long was I out for? I walked back into Edward's room with my phone up to my ear and sat on the couch next to him.

"Any way, my mom wanted to know who you were going with."

"I'm going with Edward."

"Thought so. I'll see you there." She said before hanging up.

xXx

I we were dressed and out the door in under five minutes. It took a total of 20 minutes to walk there, my slow human pace slowed us down but Edward didn't seem to mind too much. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett all took Emmett's jeep to get there. They didn't look bothered that they were one of the first ones there, unlike anyone human would have felt at a party, maybe that was just me. Around 8:20 the pool area was filled with people. The Mixer played upbeat songs and usually stopped the song right in the middle to switch to a new one.

"This is an awesome party!" Hannah had to yell to me, even though we were about a foot and a half away from each other. "I saw a lot of guys from our school here."

"Thats weird." I yelled back.

"Some were eyeing you!" She giggled.

I looked over to Edward. There were two girls who were trying to get him to dance. "It looks like Edward has fans." I nodded in his direction. Hannah laughed but stopped when he looked her way. "Should we go save him?" I asked.

"No I think he has this covered." She turned back to me and her eyes widened. "We've got company!" She smiled, looking over my shoulder.

I turned to glance at a group of guys who were walking towards us. Two tall, muscular guys were leading a tall but not as muscular guy over in our direction. The boy had strong green eyes and dirty blond hair. I turned back to Hannah only to find that she ditched me. I turned back around and was less then a foot apart from the blushing boy. I had to tilt my head up to see his face.

"Um.." The boy started. He looked to his friends for encouragement but they left him. He laughed a nervous laugh and began again. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance with me. You sat out the other dances and you haven't been asked yet, have you?"

I looked over to Hannah and Edward with a question on my face. She nodded and gave me a thumbs up. Edward was standing, a little annoyed, starring at the boy in front of me. I looked back up at the boy and smiled. "That would be nice."

"Oh, My name is Chandler." He smiled and led me over to to two seats near the wall to wait for a slow song to come.

"Bella." I smiled at him.

"Do you live around here?" He asked.

"Yeah, my brother goes to collage here. We live fairly close by."

"Really? My sister goes to school here too!" He smiled a toothy smile and began again. "Who's your brother?"

"Edward." I nodded towards the angry statue.

"My sister has a major crush on him." He laughed.

"Who doesn't?" I rolled my eyes. As if on cue a slow song started to play.

"Fall for you, Secondhand Serenade." He smiled to himself and stood up. "You want to dance?" He asked and put out his hand.

_That was an Edward move._ I smiled and took his hand. He lead us to near the middle of the floor and placed his hands awkwardly on my hips and I in turn wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You have beautiful eyes." He smiled to me.

I let a giggle escape. "Thank you." I blushed. I wasn't necessarily attracted to him but he was cute, I had to admit. He seemed like a soccer or football player that would ask a blond cheerleader to dance, not a brunet book worm.

The mixer didn't let the song last long and cut it off before the bridge. I turned to walk to a fuming Edward and an overly excited Hannah.

"Whats up with him?" I asked Hannah.

"I don't know but he is pissed about something." She shrugged.

I decided to go find out myself. "Whats has you so pissed off?" I asked Edward.

He unclenched his teeth and glanced at me for a second. "Jacob Black."

"You rang?" A raspy voice said behind me. It was Jacob alright.

"Jake! Of all the nights you had to choose this one?" I complained.

"I didn't get the memo." He smiled. "Can we talk outside? Its really loud in here."

I nodded and was left the loud pool. "Whats up, Jake?"

"The usual, just coming to check up on you."

"I'm flattered but is that really necessary any more?"

"What you don't like me coming down every so often?" He fake sniffed. "I'm hurt!" He smiled and so did I.

"You know what I mean. Can't your dad trust the Cullens? Its been eight years!"

"Seven and, well, I don't know what my dad's problem is. I guess he is still a little mad that you didn't come to live with us."

"Jake, I'm not going to lie. You were such an jerk when we were little." I laughed.

Jake just smiled. "Those were the good old days."

I stood up smiling. "There's still a good hour of the party left. You can stay if you want."

"Nah. I'll pass. It's been a long day and I'm tired. I'm going to head back to the hotel." I stood up to hug me. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"I'm not sure. But definitely soon." I smiled.

The dance continued as if Jacob never came. Chandler greeted me awkwardly by the door, still a little shy for some reason. I shouldn't really be talking; I never actually talked to the guy except for the wait for our first slow dance. I tried to get Edward to dance with one of his many admirers but he always told me 'I'm alright. Go dance.' or 'I don't even know who she is.'. He really looked miserable here.

Lauren Gallaher, "the bitch of the area" Hannah calls her. Blond haired, blue eyed, 5"5', 100 pounds; Every boy's dream girl. She walked over to Edward for the fist time this evening with a plan in her head, get Edward. Hannah, Hannah's dance partner Jeremy, Chandler and myself were all having a pleasant conversation with Edward when she just decided to make herself part of our group.

"That's too funny!" Lauren giggled, failing to get Edward's attention.

We all looked at her like she was out of her mind. She giggled awkwardly but didn't leave, instead she moved closer to Edward.

"So, I was wondering if you would like to dance, just this once." She pouted her lips.

"If you don't mind, I've decided to sit this one out." Edward glanced at Lauren.

"Come on!" She begged and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Please. You haven't danced once this whole time."

I glared at Laurens back. Her forcefulness on Edward was starting to really annoy me.

"Lauren, not tonight. I'm not up for a dance right now." He sighed, prying her off of him.

"Later?" She asked and tilted her head to the side like a confused puppy.

"We'll see." He turned his attention back to our small group.

Lauren drifted back over to her friends, bouncing as she told them that Edward would save a dance for her.

"OK Ladies and gents!" The DJ began. "Last slow song of the night."

I looked to Lauren and her friends expecting a head turn to Edward or something to suggest that she was waiting for him to come over and invite her to dance but still she was talking to her gal pal's about something.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Chandler tapped my shoulder. "Would you like to dance?" Hannah and Jeremy were still standing with us as if they were waiting for my answer.

"No thanks. I think I'm going to sit this one out." I replied. He nodded and led me over to the door.

The rest of the night was wonderful; walking around campus with Chandler made it wonderful. He was more charming when we were alone. I could feel a blush coming to my cheeks more often then ever and my heart picking up it's beat with every minute.

"Where are you from?" I asked, wanting to break the silence.

"North Carolina." He said shortly before sitting down on a bench outside of the science building. I sat down next to him and looked up at his face. For a moment we just sat there with his arm around me not saying anything, kind of like an old movie. He turned to face me, leaning in and closing his eyes for a kiss. My cheeks burned with embarrassment before I closed my eyes, my heart racing.

"Bella?" Hannah yelled, perfect timing to ruin my first kiss.

Chandler and I opened our eyes. He smiled and kissed my cheek before I got up and ran to Hannah.


	7. Big fat AN

Any way.

I'm REWRITING UP IN HERE.

I found out that this is a fanfiction and not to overthink. Before I wanted to put some space in dere cause of the venom pain. Then I was all like "Hay! Shes been living with them for 7 years! They got ues't to it." Plus they had sex in BD so it doesn't hurt too bad, right?

...

Ohgawd! D:

That first time must of hurt like heeeeeeellllllllllll.

I'mma get back to work. biiieeee

-----------------------------------------

Woah, that was like a year ago. Crazy shit.

Anyway, in that time I got into body modifactation

so I grew a dick

Just kidding, I got plugs and all that shit

Shheettt

Its been a whilee lol, amirite?

I should really clean this shit up. Cause right now this story sucks and I do not know how you women can fave it and reveiw it.

So I'mma goo


End file.
